


Fate Leads the Willing

by send_nudes_2 (send_nudes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, I swear, Somewhat graphic description of violence, That's Not How The Force Works, but not really, no planned ships thus far but that might change, not yet at least, the obi-wan/satine comes in a bit later but i promise it will be prominent, will update the tags as this fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_nudes/pseuds/send_nudes_2
Summary: There had to be a way. The Force wanted Qui-Gon to train the boy, not himself. There was so much he left unfinished. The fingers on Qui-Gon's chest curled into an almost-fist as Obi-wan channeled the Force."Obi-wan," Rig's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. She was standing right beside him, "What are you doing?"Obi-wan looked at her."I... don't know."***With the help of a powerful ally, Obi-wan is able to keep Qui-Gon alive after the fight on Naboo. However, it comes with a great cost. Now it's up to Qui-Gon to save his former apprentice.





	1. A Prologue, of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! this fic looks like it's gonna turn out to be one of my longer ones. i have a couple of chapters written already (like... four), so we'll see how often i find time to update this. i've been thinking about this AU for months and i've had the first chapter in my drafts for, like, ever, so I think it's time i take the stick out of my ass and have some fun with this. Let's see where this goes :^)

Looking back, Obi-wan had no idea how he'd managed to get Qui-Gon's body back to the temple. He vaguely remembered slicing Darth Maul in half and hearing his master's final words, but that was where his memory cut out. 

He remembered feeling rage, despair, and helplessness. These emotions had been burning white hot inside Obi-wan, blinding him from what was happening externally. The next thing he knew, he was back at the Coruscant temple waiting outside the med bay.

"He's not going to live," Vokara said to Obi-wan, gray eyes more downcast than usual. Rig Nema stood behind her with hands clasped as though she was praying

Obi-wan shook his head. He couldn't find the words.

Vokara's eyes narrowed at Obi-wan, sensing his denial. She knelt in front of him and gingerly placed her hand on his knee. "Obi-wan, I'm so sorry."

"There must be something." He said, eyes wet with tears that he would not dare to let fall. 

It was the look on Vokara's face that told Obi-wan there was nothing to be done. Silence lingered between them for a short moment. 

"Can I say goodbye?" Obi-wan finally asked, voice quiet.

"Of course." Vokara answered and beckoned him to follow her inside the operating room. He entered closely behind. 

Qui-Gon's skin had gone pale, nearly blending in completely with the white hospital robes he was wearing. Obi-wan knew instantly that his master was dying. 

He couldn't hold back tears any longer. 

"Master," Obi-wan said, approaching the bedside with reserve. His voice choked up against his will, "I-- I don't know what to say."

He placed his hand on Qui-Gon's chest. There was a sudden ripple in their shared Force bond; it was very faint, but present nonetheless. He could just barely sense the pulse between them. 

It reminded him of the time Qui-Gon had coaxed Obi-wan into a Force-induced sleep after he'd been poisoned by some strange witches. Their Force bond had been keeping Obi-wan alive through Qui-Gon until the latter had been able to find help. If Qui-Gon could do that, then....

Obi-wan's eyes lit up-- he had an idea.

"Vokara," Obi-wan said, "We're still connected through our bond. Is there any way--"

"No," Vokara interrupted, facing away from Obi-wan to clean off her hands with some nearby bacta. "You can't."

"I can feel him alive," Obi-wan said, desperation quickly filling his voice, "I think I can help."

There had to be a way. The Force wanted Qui-Gon to train the boy, not himself. There was so much he left unfinished. The fingers on Qui-Gon's chest curled into an almost-fist as Obi-wan channeled the Force.

"Obi-wan," Rig's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. She was standing right beside him, "What are you doing?"

Obi-wan looked at her. 

"I... don't know."


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon wakes up and everything goes back to normal. Well, almost everything.

Qui-Gon's first thought was the realization that he was alive.

"Why am I alive?" He asked to no one in particular, blinking back formless bright lights that were shining in his face.

"Don't try to move," a female voice answered him, "Your body is still waking up."

Qui-Gon tried to pinpoint who the voice belonged to, but he couldn't think of any names besides his own. Unsatisfied, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Rig Nema," the voice answered. "A Jedi Healer. Vokara's padawan. You're back at the temple on Coruscant."

Oh. Right. Qui-Gon slowly began to recollect what had happened; crashing on Tatooine, that business with the Queen and the Trade Federation, the battle on Naboo, and facing off with the Sith Lord. Then.... then nothing. His mind was blank after that.

"What's happened to me?" Qui-Gon said, lifting his head and immediately regretting it. His whole body felt sore.

"I wasn't there when you were injured," Rig Nema leaned over him. She was a young humanoid with green skin and metallic plated hair; about the same age as Obi-wan. He'd seen her before. "But your padawan brought you here in critical condition. It's a miracle of the Force that you survived that long in a coma."

"How long?" Qui-Gon didn't like the sound of this.

"It's been just over three months," Rig said, eyes darkening. 

"Three months!" Qui-Gon tensed in shock. Everything hurt at the sudden action. As it would seem, his body was done waking up.

Sensing his unrest, Rig placed a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder as she silently intoned the Force. It soothed the physical pain, but his mind wasn't going to rest that easily. Qui-Gon sat up, despite his body's protests, and frantically looked around the room. Something was missing. Or rather, someone.

"Where's Obi-wan?"

"Your padawan?" Rig barely managed to get the words out before she was met with another, more frantic question.

"Is he training the boy?" Qui-Gon remembered the fight with the Sith Lord. He remembered suffering a fatal wound. He remembered his last words; his final request. If Obi-wan knew what was best for the Order, surely he would listen.

"No," Rig's gaze fell on the floor of the medbay.

"What?" Qui-Gon jumped to his feet, despite his better judgement. He stumbled in to the counter and ended up knocking several important-looking jars over. "How dare he! I left him one instruction, and--"

"Qui-Gon, take a moment to think about why he isn't training the boy instead of being so quick to anger," Rig hissed. Her tone was suddenly vicious, and Qui-Gon was fairly sure it wasn't because of all the things he'd just broken. She pointed a finger in his face. "Your padawan loved you more than anything. He would never have knowingly disobeyed you."

Oh, no.

"What happened to him?" He asked, calling on the Force to prepare him for the answer.

"He's gone," Rig's expression softened.

"Gone where?" Qui-Gon's chest hurt.

"No one knows. He's left the Order."

No. That wasn't possible. Obi-wan held the Order closer to him than anything else. He couldn't leave. He wouldn't. And what about the boy? Qui-Gon clenched his hands into white fists. 

"Master Jinn," Rig motioned to a nearby chair overlooking the medbay bed, "I don't think you understand. You aren't supposed to be alive."

"You're telling me," Qui-Gon took the invitation to sit down, placing his head in his hands.

"No, Master Jinn. You're supposed to be _dead_."

Qui-Gon looked up at Rig. Her face appeared as though not even she believed what she was saying. 

"When Obi-wan brought you here, you weren't just injured. You were down. Everyone told him you were gone-- even Vokara-- but he wouldn't have it," Rig was silent for a moment, "And then he left."

"If he was so concerned about me, why did he leave?" Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and his thumb.

Rig shifted her position awkwardly. "That's the thing, Master Jinn. I think Obi-wan has something to do with you surviving. I can't explain it; it's like your life force was suddenly restored."

Qui-Gon couldn't speak. He opened his mouth but found no words.

"The Jedi council knows more about what happened to your padawan than I do," Rig said, as though she anticipated for Qui-Gon to suddenly sprint out of the med bay (which he'd very much like to do but couldn't find the strength). 

Shoulders tense, Qui-Gon held his head in his hands. He exhaled deeply.

"I would like to visit the council," Qui-Gon said, lifting his head to meet Rig's gaze.

"No doubt they'll be expecting you, I think. If you'd like to get changed..." she motioned to the white medical robes Qui-Gon was draped in, "You can go to the council room whenever you're ready; check in with me tomorrow for a follow up."

***

Ten minutes later found Qui-Gon outside the doors of the Jedi council in his ordinary clothes. He placed a hand on the surface but stood completely still. Could he face the council? Qui-Gon was humiliated that he was even alive.

He took a deep breath. For Obi-wan.

Qui-Gon pushed forward and found the entire council staring him down. Unlike the previous times he'd approached the council and found them gazing at him with anger and disgust, every single member seated in the infamous semi-circle looked shocked. Even stone-cold Yoda's eyes were wide.

"Master Qui Gon," Ki-Adi-Mundi said finally, "I thought it was you."

Qui-Gon shifted his weight between his feet. He wanted to bring up Obi-wan as soon as possible. "Yes," he said awkwardly, "it is me."

"We felt you awaken through the Force," Kit Fisto jumped in, "For a while, you know, we thought you were never going to."

"Neither did I," Qui-Gon said. A few members of the council smiled-- Mace even laughed-- but Yoda looked unamused.

"Quite unnatural, what happened to you is," Yoda said, "You have your padawan to thank for that."

"You should not jump to conclusions, Master Yoda," Depa Billaba scolded, then turned to Qui-Gon. Her expression softened, "We don't know for sure if Obi-wan is directly responsible for this."

"-- But Master Yoda is hardly ever wrong," Mace Windu amended. 

Qui-Gon felt like all the air had been knocked out of him. At last, he spoke. "Where is the boy? Where is Obi-wan?"

The silence that suddenly swept over the council told him everything he needed to hear. 

"He's gone?" Qui-Gon's voice was quiet.

"Yes-- and he's taken the boy with him," Master Plo Koon's eyes flicked from the marble floor to Qui-Gon, "We gave him a choice, Master Jinn. You see--"

"You made him choose between me and the Order," Qui-Gon suddenly realized what had happened. "And he chose me."

Master Yoda rose out of his chair and approached Qui-Gon. He reached upwards and touched his cloak. Empathy radiated from him into Force, attempting to comfort Qui-Gon. It didn't work much, but Qui-Gon appreciate the gesture anyway.

"The Jedi way would've been to let go," Yoda said, "He chose to disobey the order. Know the cost, he did."

Qui-Gon's heart was breaking.

"If Obi-wan wished to keep me alive but you didn't approve, why am I here?" 

"He insisted." Mace said with a downcast gaze, "He said he'd be willing to leave the Order-- leave everything-- if we kept you in our med bay. He fought with us for hours, convinced he could help."

"Give me time," Qui-Gon pleaded, surprised at how pathetic his own voice sounded. He knelt before Yoda, "I'll find him and bring him back. It is his destiny to train Anakin as a Jedi."

The council members exchanged glances. 

"He's lost his way," Qui-Gon concluded. He had to bring Obi-wan back. It was his fate. 

"If you are certain you can convince Obi-wan to return to the Order," Yoda said with some hesitation, "Our permission to go, you do have."

Qui-Gon let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in since he woke up.

"Thank you," he sighed, "I won't fail."

Mace Windu's eyes narrowed. "We trust you will not."


	3. Setting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon's determined to get permission to find Obi-wan, but he's gonna need some help.

Qui-Gon woke the following morning and groaned.

Evidently, being in a coma for months threw off his sleep schedule. It was close to four AM when he woke up completely alert. Regardless, he got himself ready to visit the med bay for his follow up anyway.

It was strange; he still remembered his room like he'd just been there yesterday, but it was abundantly clear time had passed. There was a fine layer of dust on almost everything and it irked him to no end. Granted, he hadn't reached Obi-wan's level of cleanliness, but it was still something he thought was very important. He likened it to being a ghost-- the memory of his room was perfectly intact but he hadn't actually lived in it for months.

After a good hour of cleaning, Qui-Gon was finally ready. 

Rig Nema wasn't in the med bay when he arrived. Instead, he was greeted by Vokara, whose face was deadpan as he said hello.

"I believe your padawan informed you that I would be coming?" Qui-Gon said, secretly hoping she was nearby. He was much more afraid of Vokara than he was Rig Nema. 

"She did tell me to expect you, yes," Vokara beckoned Qui-Gon to follow her, leading him to a medical bed for him to sit on. "But I wasn't anticipating it to be so early. Rig's still asleep."

"Well, I'm feeling just fine," Qui-Gon said. He had every intention of making this a quick appointment; he had to find Obi-wan and Anakin as soon as possible. "So, I'll just be on my way--"

"Not so fast," Vokara stopped Qui-Gon in his tracks, glancing downwards at a datapad in her hand, "You're not getting off that easy. In addition to a prognosis, I'll also have to schedule some follow ups..."

"Follow ups?" Qui-Gon repeated, "I can't schedule any follow ups! The council has me on a mission that begins today."

Vokara looked at Qui-Gon the way he used to look at Obi-wan when he lied about having a battle strategy. She tossed the datapad aside.

"You just woke up from a three month coma. The council has no business sending you on a mission, Master Jinn. Especially not right now," Vokara hissed, pushing Qui-Gon onto his back. 

Once he was laying down, Vokara placed her hands on his chest and intoned the Force. Moments passed while Qui-Gon thought of a rebuttal.

At last, when Vokara pulled away, Qui-Gon said "It's a very time-sensitive issue."

"I don't believe that for a second," Vokara put her hands on her hips. "The council should've sent someone else. You just woke up from what is essentially a three month nap."

Qui-Gon's gaze fell on the floor. He had to locate Obi-wan as soon as possible. Any more bed rest might drive him crazy.

"That said," Vokara continued, "Everything on the inside looks okay. I'd like to get a second opinion from the medical droid, but... if you have to go on this mission, I won't stop you, so long as you stay away from strenuous physical activity."

Qui-Gon beamed. 

***

The issue about locating Obi-wan is that he had no idea where he should start looking. Obi-wan's entire life was the Order. When he walked away, Qui-Gon couldn't have the scarcest idea where he could have gone to. Perhaps, he figured, one of his friends knew.

He found Quinlan Vos amidst meditation in the courtyard. 

Not wanting to disturb Quinlan, Qui-Gon leaned against the gate of the courtyard and waited. In the time he'd been in a coma, he deduced Quinlan had graduated apprenticeship and become a fully-fledged Jedi knight. His black hair had already grown to the base of his neck. After about a minute, Quinlan sensed Qui-Gon's presence and turned to face him, showing off new stubble that'd grown on his face.

"Master Qui-Gon," Quinlan smiled, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Qui-Gon frowned. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

Quinlan motioned for Qui-Gon to sit beside him. The grin faded from his face.

Qui-Gon sat beside Quinlan with legs crossed and back straight. It was the way old Jedi masters taught was best for meditation, and usually, it worked for Qui-Gon. Right now was an exception.

"This is about Obi-wan, isn't it?" Quinlan faced forward with his eyes closed. His back slouched.

Qui-Gon sighed in response.

"You're close to him, aren't you?" Qui-Gon asked. "Did he tell you--"

"No," Quinlan interrupted. He opened his eyes and gazed at the distance wistfully, "We used to be close, but he held the Jedi code closer. I've got no idea where he is. I'm sorry."

Dissatisfied, Qui-Gon stood up. He'd have to ask someone else. When he turned to leave, Quinlan's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait," he said, "Maybe I can still help."

***

"This," Qui-Gon said, extending his left hand towards Quinlan, "Was Obi-wan's."

Quinlan picked up the small piece of technology. His head tilted slightly. "Are you sure he would've been wearing this?"

"Positive," Qui-Gon nodded, "It's his communicator. He wore this faithfully. No doubt he only took it off because the Council forced him to."

Quinlan's eyebrows furrowed together. He looked around uneasily. "This feels wrong."

"You're the one who offered to help."

"When I asked for a belonging of his, I thought you might've had something on you," Quinlan exasperated, "I didn't know you were going to break into Obi-wan's dormitory!"

Qui-Gon sympathized with that. It was strange being in Obi-wan's quarters-- and even stranger that Obi-wan was nowhere in sight. Similarly to his own room, though significantly smaller, Obi-wan's showed the same signs of being untouched; the bed was made and the blinds were pulled down, but there was a thin layer of dust coating everything. Even Obi-wan's presence that once would have flooded the area was dulled. Qui-Gon reminded himself that this was why they were here. He had a purpose.

"Obi-wan didn't have any belongings," Qui-Gon shook his head. "He was sort of the perfect padawan."

"No kidding," Quinlan said, scoffing. He grasped the communicator tightly in his fist. 

Qui-Gon had heard about Quinlan's ability to read the memories of objects. He hoped to Force that Quinlan didn't fail him now.

Quinlan was silent as he started to meditate. He stood perfectly still with his eyes closed and breathing steady. Qui-Gon could feel his raw concentration through the Force.

Quinlan's eyes opened abruptly. He yelled something incomprehensible and recoiled as though he'd been struck, falling onto his back. The communicator fell to Qui-Gon's feet.

"What in sith hells was that?!" Qui-Gon knelt beside Quinlan and helped him sit up.

Quinlan groaned in pain. "I... I don't know."

"What did you see?" Qui-Gon pushed further.

"Something's after Obi-wan," Quinlan said, looking at Qui-Gon with wide eyes, "I sensed a great evil."

Qui-Gon's heart was pounding. "Did you see where he was? Is the boy with him?"

"They're on Coruscant," Quinlan struggled to his feet, "Or at least, he had no intention of leaving Coruscant."

Qui-Gon took a moment to reach into the Force. He felt around for Obi-wan, just to make sure he was okay. When he felt Obi-wan poke back through their bond, he let out a sigh of relief. The "great evil" hadn't taken him yet. There was still time.

"He spoke to someone on this communicator before he left," Quinlan's voice brought Qui-Gon back to reality, "Someone important. A senator, maybe. That's all I know. It was like the memories were eclipsed by a darker force."

Qui-Gon thought about that. He couldn't imagine any reason why Obi-wan would be with a senator. He'd never mentioned anything about the galactic senate.

"The palace of the Republic would be a good place to start," Quinlan said. "Whoever he spoke to was essential to Coruscant. I could feel it." 

"I'll leave right away," Qui-Gon bowed gratefully, "Thank you for your help, Quinlan."

Quinlan stopped Qui-Gon on his way out by grabbing him by the wrist. "Just... find him, okay? And bring him back."

"I'm going to try."


	4. The Lost and The Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan is finally found, but something is different. Something is wrong.

"I'm looking for Jedi padawan Obi-wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon told the royal guard, "I've received intel that he's staying here."

The royal guard said nothing. Qui-Gon scowled at the reflection of himself in the guard's shiny red armor.

"He's human, about a head shorter than I am, short, brown hair with a long braid."

"There's no one here that matches that description," The royal guard said, irritation present in his voice. He maintained a forward stare while he spoke, as if to punctuate the importance his duties held.

Qui-Gon thought for a moment. It had been three months, after all.

"Perhaps he doesn't have a braid," he pondered, "Though I doubt he's grown any taller."

"What grounds do you have to speak with the chancellor's protégé?" The guard finally asked after a moment of silence.

None of the words in that sentence made sense. If he weren't the only other person around, Qui-Gon would've thought he was talking to someone else. "I'm looking for _my_ protégé," Qui-Gon stressed, "He'll want to see me."

"You're a Jedi?" The royal guard asked; finally looking at Qui-Gon. He examined him up and down thoroughly, eyes settling on the saber resting on his hip.

Qui-Gon wrinkled his nose. He hardly understood what that had to do with anything, but he nodded regardless. Offering a slight bow, he recited, "Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, at your service."

"That's what they all say," the royal guard said, crossing his arms. "You think you're the first Jedi-impersonator to try gaining clearance to the palace?"

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. He waved a hand in front of the guard, calling on the Force's aid. "You will take me to my apprentice."

The royal guard considered this for a moment then repeated, "I will take you to your apprentice."

Just like that, he beckoned for Qui-Gon to follow him inside.

This was hardly Qui-Gon's first time in the Palace of the Republic, though it was the first time when someone wasn't in immediate danger. He'd never noticed how ornate the beige walls were, or the marble floor. Even the things he'd seen a million times before, Qui-Gon thought to himself, were beautiful in times of peace.

The guard led him to an elevator and pressed the button for a floor that was higher than he'd ever been in the palace. He wondered how Obi-wan had ended up working for the Galactic Senate, which he'd never been particularly fond of in the first place. Perhaps his padawan was more lost than he'd originally assumed. 

When the elevator arrived, Qui-Gon realized that Obi-wan must be doing more than just _working_ for the Senate. This hallway was more decorated than the ones below, with red velvet on the floor and matching red paint on the walls. There were large bronzium statues of philosophers littered around the room that were far too elaborate for a public space. Obi-wan must be living here.

 _Force, what has he gotten himself into_ , Qui-Gon thought.

The royal guard stopped in front of a single white door at the end of the hallway. He gestured to it and said, "In there. Don't try anything funny."

Qui-Gon pushed the door open. The interior of the room matched that of the hallway; red covering the floor and the walls. It appeared to be a lobby that branched out into what Qui-Gon assumed to be residential quarters. There were durasteel furnishings throughout the room, and a vast window overlooking Coruscant. Most notably, however, was the form of a robed person in the windowsill. They faced away from Qui-Gon, clearly undisturbed by his entrance. Absorbed in meditation, like always. 

Qui-Gon reached into the Force, feeling for his former apprentice. Indeed, his signature was there. That was Obi-wan. Although, something felt... different. Darker, as though Obi-wan was eclipsed by a greater force.

Obi-wan turned around.

Qui-Gon almost did a double-take. His face was so _different_. If the Force wasn't yelling at him that _this_ was Obi-wan, Qui-Gon would've thought the young man before him was a stranger. Since leaving the order, Obi-wan seemingly couldn't find the time to shave. His face was covered in stubble, and his hair was falling onto his forehead. There was, Qui-Gon noticed with a twinge of displeasure, an absence behind his right ear where his braid should be. Obi-wan's eyes shone a bright green that felt like home.

"Master!" Obi-wan cried, racing over and wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon. His assumptions were correct-- Obi-wan hadn't grown at all.

Obi-wan buried his face in Qui-Gon's chest and breathed in deeply, as though he was soaking everything in. After a few moments, Obi-wan pulled away with the largest grin Qui-Gon had ever seen. It almost felt like old times again, but something wasn't right.

"You're alive," Obi-wan said.

_Ah, that's it._

Qui-Gon frowned. "Yes, I am."

"That's a good thing."

"No, Obi-wan," Qui-Gon shook his head, "It isn't."

"Why not?" Obi-wan laughed in disbelief, "I found a way to keep you alive. That's wonderful."

"You found a way to--" Qui-Gon repeated, but cut himself off. He took a step back, disappointment weighing heavy on his shoulders, "So it was true."

Obi-wan lowered his head. He looked so vulnerable.

"You should have let me go," Qui-Gon's voice was gentle, "That would have been the Jedi way."

"But I'm not a Jedi!" Obi-wan protested, immediately bringing his gaze to meet Qui-Gon's. "Not anymore."

"What?" Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing. How dare Obi-wan betray him in this way. "That's not right, you were supposed to train the boy as a Jedi! He is supposed to be the Chosen One!"

"I am training him, Master," Obi-wan said. His voice sounded so quiet compared to Qui-Gon's shouting, "Everything I know about the Force, I'm teaching him."

"And who is training you?" Qui-Gon motioned to Obi-wan's shoulder, where his padawan braid should be. It was a low blow, but Qui-Gon was so _angry_. Obi-wan knew his last request; he knew what was best for the Jedi order, but he didn't listen. 

"You'd be surprised. I'm being trained by--" Obi-wan began, but was cut off by the door opening behind Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon turned to face the intruder. He was greeted with the shriveled-up face of an elderly man who he knew he'd seen before but whose name was escaping him. He was dressed elaborately, in a grey suit with large, puffy sleeves. 

"Palpatine." Obi-wan nodded. "This is my Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

That's right, he was Sheev Palpatine; a member of the Galactic Senate. Qui-Gon had seen him before.

Qui-Gon offered a small wave, "Senator Palpatine. Pleasure to meet you."

" _Chancellor_ Palpatine," Palpatine corrected, flashing an unsettling smile at Qui-Gon, "Thank you."

Oh. That happened fast.

"Obi-wan has been an excellent pupil," Palpatine wedged himself between Qui-Gon and Obi-wan, placing a pale hand on the former's shoulder. "And an excellent teacher to the boy."

Qui-Gon felt like he was going to be sick.

"Anakin," Palpatine turned and shouted down the hall, "We have a visitor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this chapter, everyone! starting today, i'm gonna try to start updating this weekly (on tuesdays) to the best of my ability. i've just started college and it's incredibly draining, so i'm gonna apologize in advance for delayed updates right now. as always, these are un-bata'd, so if you find some mistakes, please PLEASE let me know.


	5. Questions & Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon's goal is clear; bring Obi-wan home. But that might be more difficult than he realizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! welcome to the first edition of the Regularly Scheduled Updates! I hope you enjoy this chapter; I tried pretty hard not to leave this chapter as open-ended as the last one. this fic is hella fun to write, even if it's not as popular as my other ones :'^) _...i'll never escape body shots_
> 
> happy reading!!

"It's great here!" Anakin said with the biggest grin on his face. Like Obi-wan, the boy showed obvious signs that he'd spent some time away from the Order. His hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in months, his braid was missing, and he was dressed in extravagant purple robes. "We're so high up, I spend hours watching speeders go by. Also, I get to see all kinds of people. There was a twi'lek here yesterday that wasn't a slave--"

"Anakin," Palpatine hushed as the Anakin voice got uncomfortably loud, "Let's let our guest get a word in, hm?"

"So..." Qui-Gon started, vacantly stirring the tea that sat in front of him, "What have you been teaching him, chancellor?"

Chancellor Palpatine leaned back into his chair and looked to Obi-wan. As soon as Palpatine had discovered that Qui-Gon hadn't eaten all day, he insisted they relocate to his dining room. The chancellor had perched himself at the head of the table with Obi-wan and Anakin to his left and Qui-Gon to his right.

"Everything I know," he said, looking back to Qui-Gon, "About the galaxy and politics and all sorts of things. He's an excellent apprentice."

_He's_ my _apprentice_ , Qui-Gon thought.

"And what are you teaching Anakin?" Qui-Gon shifted his gaze to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan looked away. Anakin opened his mouth to answer, looked at Palpatine, then closed it again.

"He's been teaching him everything he knows," Palpatine said with a laugh. Qui-Gon frowned. He didn't like the way Palpatine answered for him.

Before any more awkward banter could ensue, a guard arrived at the table with food. 

It was all so extravagant; a type of foreign meat that Qui-Gon had never seen before. There was also an array of fruits and wine. Qui-Gon realized further proof of something he'd already known; Chancellor Palpatine must make a fortune. Once served, the four of them ate in silence. 

***

After eating, Palpatine left Qui-Gon and Obi-wan alone in favor of some political business while Anakin played a game of dejarik with a silver protocol droid. Qui-Gon could hardly keep Palpatine's political conflict straight; even before he fell into a coma, issues of the senate were lost on him. He didn't understand why people couldn't just be kind to each other.

It was only natural for a Jedi to think this way, he thought upon further inspection, the rest of the council had the same opinion. He'd always assumed that Obi-wan didn't care much for politics either. Until now, that is.

"So..." Qui-Gon said to Obi-wan, standing in front of the large viewport, "You're interested in all this now?"

Obi-wan stood beside Qui-Gon. The streets of Coruscant bustled with activity below. He hummed noncommittally. 

Qui-Gon admired the profile of his former apprentice. Indeed, he looked much older and more mature than he had been as a padawan. "How did you end up here?"

"When you..." Obi-wan searched for the right words, "...were wounded, I had no choice. I was desperate to keep you alive."

Qui-Gon put his arm around Obi-wan's back. He sent a curious poke through their Force bond, which Obi-wan returned without hesitation.

"And that landed you in the Palace of the Republic?" Qui-Gon looked at Obi-wan and raised an eyebrow.

"It landed me with Palpatine," Obi-wan kept his gaze on the streets of Coruscant, "He offered to help me... to help _you_."

That was where Obi-wan lost him. Chancellor Palpatine was a frail old senator. How could he help a Jedi in training?

Obi-wan sensed Qui-Gon's confusion and spoke again. "He's more capable than you think."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon pushed further. There was something Obi-wan wasn't telling him. He retracted his arm back to his side.

Obi-wan's shoulders heaved as he let out a sigh. "He reached out to me shortly after you were injured. It was strange; I only met him once after the fight on Naboo-- but he seemed to know exactly what was happening."

"And he offered to help you..." Qui-Gon paused, giving Obi-wan time to interrupt in case he got anything wrong, "...Resurrect me? From the dead?"

"Well, no--" Obi-wan was cut off by Anakin shouting from the opposite end of the room.

"That's cheating!" The young boy exclaimed, "You can't do that!"

"It's allowed," The protocol droid answered with a voice that sounded female, "We're playing with Pons Ora rules, remember?"

Anakin scoffed. Exasperated, he looked at Qui-Gon and Obi-wan as if he expected them to intervene.

"Be a good sport, young one," Qui-Gon advised, "Try to understand the droid's perspective. It's best to adapt to her rules."

Qui-Gon turned his attention back to Obi-wan. He wasn't letting this conversation get away from him that easy.

"Yeah," Obi-wan said. "Right after you were admitted to the med bay, he contacted me. It was like he was psychic. He said he would help."

"Help in what way?" Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes.

Obi-wan shrugged. "Help with meditation. He said he knew I was in emotional turmoil and that I'd be kicked out of the Order if anyone found out. He said when that happened, he'd be there for me."

There was a pause.

"And Anakin," Obi-wan added.

Qui-Gon brought a hand to his chin, stroking his beard as he thought. The sun was starting to set over Coruscant, yet the speeder traffic was as busy as ever. He hadn't realized it was so late-- he suddenly understood why Palpatine was so shocked to discover he hadn't eaten. The Palace of the Republic was lovely-- he hardly ever got to see the center of the city from such a fantastic angle; but he still missed the temple. He couldn't wait to return-- and with Obi-wan, no less.

Ah, that reminded him.

"Obi-wan," Qui-Gon turned towards Obi-wan, who had walked away during his time of reflection, "I've been meaning to ask you, when will--"

As if on cue, the door opened, cutting Qui-Gon off mid-sentence. Palpatine entered, looking significantly more tired than he had an hour ago. His hair was a mess, his posture was poor, and his eyes looked like they'd seen a war.

"Well, Master Qui-Gon," Palpatine said, as though he was blissfully unaware of his physical state, "We're on short supply of bedrooms for the time being; we've got the Neimoidian planetary council staying here for tonight, so if you wouldn't mind..."

"I'll be on my way, then," Qui-Gon took the hint, hiding his scoff behind a friendly smile.

Before Qui-Gon could register what was happening Obi-wan was between them, standing defensively with his feet shoulder-width apart. He beamed at Palpatine. "He can stay with me, in my room!"

"I couldn't ask you to share your room," Palpatine laughed, "And I certainly couldn't ask Master Qui-Gon to settle for the floor."

"He can take my bed," Obi-wan insisted, "We've been on so many restraining missions together. Historically, we've shared more than just a room."

Palpatine's eyes widened.

A smirk found its way onto Obi-wan's face. "Remember that time on Mandalore's moon? We shared a bed for a week and a half!"

Qui-Gon did remember that. "I had a cramp in my neck for months after that-- and just so Satine could have her own space!"

Qui-Gon and Obi-wan erupted into laughter. It was a memory Qui-Gon held dear to his heart; Obi-wan showed great maturity on that mission. He was proud of his at-the-time apprentice.

Palpatine's face had fallen still.

"Very well, my pupil," he said, raising his eyebrows slightly, "Master Qui-Gon can stay in your room. Although, there's no doubt he has Jedi duties to return to in the morning."

Qui-Gon winced.

"Actually," he said with a hint of audible regret, "I don't."

Palpatine looked at Qui-Gon and he swore there was something sinister in his eyes.

"You can stay as long as you like," Palpatine punctuated every word as though it might be the last thing Qui-Gon ever heard, "As long as you don't interfere with Obi-wan's studies."

"You won't even know I'm here," Qui-Gon promised, though he wasn't entirely sure what Palpatine had meant by that. Regardless, he would try his hardest to be a polite houseguest.

***

An hour later, Qui-Gon was tucked under Obi-wan's sheets while Obi-wan was on the floor at the foot of his bed. Granted, he was swaddled in blankets and atop a futon, but Qui-Gon was still remorseful for kicking Obi-wan out of his own space. However, that guilt was quickly shrugged off as he remembered why he was here in the first place. Qui-Gon outstretched an arm and turned the lights off with the Force. Finally, he felt like he wasn't being watched for the first time since entering this blasted place.

"Obi-wan, I don't like this."

"I know," Obi-wan sighed. "You've been projecting your thoughts all day."

"Then why--" Qui-Gon sat upright suddenly, "Why didn't you say anything? When will you come back to the temple?"

Obi-wan didn't respond.

"I know you're not asleep."

"I'm not pretending to be," Obi-wan groaned. He sat up and sighed. "I'm not like you, Master. I can't go back."

"Of course you can go back," Qui-Gon dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"No, Master," Obi-wan said, more seriously this time, "I can't."

Qui-Gon was struck by the intensity in Obi-wan's voice. He was silent for a moment. A realization dawned on him suddenly; he heard Yoda's voice in the back of his mind. _The Jedi way would've been to let go._

"You left," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-wan's head hung low. He cleared his throat.

"I was presented with a choice," Obi-wan said, voice quiet. "The council wanted me to give up on you."

"But you didn't," Qui-Gon finished, "So you walked away from the order."

Obi-wan collapsed onto his futon. He exhaled loudly. "You were alive, Master. I knew I could save you. And... and I did."

If Qui-Gon didn't owe Obi-wan his life, he would've undoubtedly shouted at his former apprentice until his lungs would no longer fill with air. Instead, he groaned into a pillow.

"You would've done the same for me." 

"You were supposed to train him to be a Jedi!" Qui-Gon repeated for what felt like millionth time, "I thought I had been clear about that!"

Again, Obi-wan was silent. Qui-Gon knew he was thinking hard about something.

"You did do the same for me," Obi-wan turned away from Qui-Gon, laying on his side that faced the wall.

"I--" Qui-Gon began, but cut himself off. Had he? Surely, what he did for Obi-wan was different than what Obi-wan had done for him. Qui-Gon hadn't walked away, he'd just... taken a league of absence. He planned on coming back. Really, he did. 

... As soon as Obi-wan was by his side.

"That's different," he elected to say at last.

"In what way?" Obi-wan asked.

"I have every intent to return to the Temple..." Qui-Gon let his voice drift off for a moment before continuing, "...And bring you with me."

"I'm not coming back," Obi-wan said, "So if you don't plan on returning until you've got me to come with you, you've done exactly as I have."

Qui-Gon's head hurt. Obi-wan, as per usual, was right. 

"You've walked away from everything you love to bring back someone that doesn't want to return in the first place," Obi-wan curled into himself as though he were protecting his insides. 

Qui-Gon couldn't think of anything to say to that, so for once, he just lay in silence.

Eventually, they both fell asleep.


	6. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon has a realization and tries to do something about it... but things don't go exactly as he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's Tuesday again, so that means another update! _Yaaaaay!_ Life's gotten really hard all of a sudden because of some things, so this chapter is a little shorter than usual. But I promise the next chapters will be more substantial. Regardless, I hope you enjoy anyway!

When Qui-Gon woke the following morning, Obi-wan was already gone.

Qui-Gon climbed out of bed still groggy. A glance in the mirror showed a reflection with messy hair, unkempt robes, and a beard that desperately needed trimming. After a stop at the 'fresher to splash some water on his face, Qui-Gon stumbled into the main room, where he still found no sign of Obi-wan.

He did, however, find Anakin deep in meditation. The young boy sat with both legs crossed on a red plush couch, back straight and eyes closed. His form was so perfect, Qui-Gon could nearly cry. As silently as possible, Qui-Gon snuck around Anakin to peek down the hallway. Still no Obi-wan.

"He went out with Master Palpatine."

Qui-Gon jumped. Anakin's voice had frightened him. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't," Anakin said simply, "I didn't hear you, I felt you."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at this. He sent a curious poke towards Anakin through their Force bond. When Anakin returned it, Qui-Gon shook his head in disbelief. "I guess Obi-wan is teaching you well."

"He is, Master Qui-Gon," Anakin said, eyes sparkling, "But it's Master Palpatine that teaches me all the hard stuff. Stuff even Obi-wan can't understand sometimes."

"Yes," Qui-Gon laughed and sat beside Anakin, "Sometimes politics can be hard to understand. Issues of the Galactic senate are often complex."

"That too, I guess," Anakin gave an affirmative nod.

"Wait, what? What else does Chancellor Palpatine teach you?" Qui-Gon had a bad taste in his mouth. This couldn't end well.

Anakin thought for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. It was as though he was trying to remember something he'd learned a long time ago. Ultimately, he looked away and said with a small voice, "I don't know, some things."

"Anakin," Qui-Gon's voice became serious. He could feel Anakin's fear of the sudden change in tone, "What is Chancellor Palpatine teaching you?"

"Just some things!" Anakin repeated, slightly more frantic this time, "Things Obi-wan doesn't understand about the Force... or life, or death."

Qui-Gon buried his face in his hands. He didn't understand. What could a frail old man like Palpatine have to offer Obi-wan about the Force? And even more confusing, what was he teaching Obi-wan about life and death? Palpatine certainly wasn't a Jedi, and only Jedi were fit to use the Force. Well, Jedi, and that mysterious being he fought on Naboo. The sith lord.

_Wait._

***

Qui-Gon had done three rounds of the Palace with no sign of Obi-wan or Palpatine. He decided he'd just have to wait for them to return on their own time.

About an hour later found Anakin and a very jumpy Qui-Gon meditating side by side in front of the viewport. Qui-Gon was slowly becoming fond of the large city; meditating on the familiarity of smallness was relaxing. In truth, he hadn't felt small since he was a youngling. The weight of his influence was crushing at times and it felt good to be rid of that, even if only for a moment.

He jumped to his feet when he sensed Obi-wan enter. Just as he'd assumed, Palpatine entered right behind him. Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber and pointed it at Palpatine in a matter of seconds. The old man didn't even flinch.

"You're a Sith Lord!" He accused with the most booming voice he could muster, narrowing his eyes. "I'm reporting you to the Jedi council immediately."

Palpatine raised his hands in defeat. Before he had the chance to say anything, Obi-wan jumped in.

"Qui-Gon, you owe him your life! How could you do this?"

"Obi-wan," Qui-Gon said in disbelief at how quickly his apprentice jumped to Palpatine's defense, "You've got no idea who you're dealing with! Chancellor Palpatine is _evil._ "

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!" Obi-wan recited as if he'd been taught this line months in advance. The blue of Qui-Gon's lightsaber reflected off Obi-wan's face and illuminated his eyes. They appeared a strange color. It was weird— Qui-Gon had never noticed that before.

How could Obi-wan disown everything he worked so hard for? Obi-wan's anger towards Qui-Gon cut into him through their bond. He couldn't do this to him. Not after everything he'd done. Speechless, Qui-Gon deactivated his blade and put it back on his belt. 

"Now that that's over with, Qui-Gon, let's discuss this like the rational life forms we are," Palpatine smiled in a way that made Qui-Gon's skin crawl. 

***

On the downside, Qui-Gon thought there was something really manipulative about having this discussion in a public place. On the upside, it was almost mid-day and Qui-Gon hadn't eaten yet. And he was _hungry._ Additionally, Obi-wan was getting along quite well with the waiter of the eatery. It was nice to see him happy again, even if only for a moment.

"Made a new friend?" Qui-Gon asked, nudging Obi-wan, who sat in the booth beside him. 

"His name is Dex," Obi-wan said. He held up a menu. "He owns this restaurant."

"So..." Qui-Gon carefully shifted his gaze to Palpatine, who sat across from them. Anakin was beside him, face completely covered by the large, synthetic menu. 

"Yes, of course, where were we?" Palpatine feigned ignorance, smiling eerily. His eyes were clouded.

Qui-Gon should've realized it sooner. Palpatine wasn't like the other non-Force users. There was a great evil lying behind those eyes. It was painfully obvious now that he thought about it. The senate is the _perfect_ place for a Sith Lord; hiding in the direct line of sight.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Qui-Gon could feel his own anger projecting into the Force, "Why are you so interested in Obi-wan?"

Palpatine was about to answer when Qui-Gon cut him off.

"Tell me the truth."

"Qui-Gon--" Obi-wan protested.

"It's okay, my apprentice," Palpatine raised a hand to silence him, "I think you have your own Jedi Order to thank for that."

Qui-Gon was furious. "How can you blame the Order for this?"

"I reached out to Obi-wan because he was abandoned by the Jedi," Palpatine said, motioning to Obi-wan who was thoroughly embarrassed about all the fuss over him. "I gave him a place to go. I gave him an outlet for his power. And, most importantly, I gave him an opportunity to do what he desired most."

Qui-Gon looked from Palpatine to Obi-wan. He found no sign about what Palpatine was talking about from either of them. "And what was that?"

"Saving your life."

Qui-Gon was ready to peruse this statement further but was interrupted by Dex bringing everyone at the table gratuitous platters of food. Distracted by his empty stomach, Qui-Gon utterly destroyed the shawda club sandwich placed in front of him in record time.

"What I don't understand is," Qui-Gon began, swallowing a mouthful of food, "How did you give Obi-wan an opportunity to save my life?"

"Tell me, Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Palpatine looked as though he had been waiting for Qui-Gon to ask that question. "Have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"


	7. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon receives some incredibly helpful advice from an unusually wise little boy. But things may be worse than they seem for our Jedi friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday again? No problem!

Qui-Gon breathed in the night air. He could feel everything.

The busy streets of Coruscant. Every speeder that zipped by. The clumsy life forms on the street below. He was one with the Force.

He breathed out. It still didn't put his mind at ease.

Since their dinner at Dex's, Qui-Gon felt a steadfast guilt weighing him down at the shoulders. The parable the chancellor had told him didn't sit well with him; and even worse, he couldn't get a straight answer out of Palpatine. Nothing made sense any more. Obi-wan had used an evil power to bring him back to life. All the things Qui-Gon should've done to prevent this bounced around in his head.

He should've been more clear with Obi-wan. He should've known this attachment was poisonous. He should've loved him less. 

_No, that was impossible._

Obi-wan was his apprentice. His creation. Everything Obi-wan _was_ was because of him. Any fault the young man had was purely a result of Qui-Gon. He thought about his promise to the Council. He thought about the last thing he'd said to Quinlan. He'd failed them all.

Obi-wan was too far gone. He couldn't bring him back. Not after he had done such a horrible thing.

Even so, Qui-Gon still loved him.

There was something tugging at his robe. 

Qui-Gon nearly jumped. He couldn't sense an intruder and his eyes weren't adjusted yet. He brought a hand to the 'saber on his hip.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Asked a quiet voice.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon sighed in relief, "You frightened me."

"What are you doing here?" 

Qui-Gon kneeled to Anakin's level. He could just barely see the young boy's face. "Couldn't sleep. What are you doing here?"

Anakin thought for a moment. "Couldn't sleep."

He sighed and pulled Anakin into a hug. Out of all the people that were living in this cursed place, Anakin was the only one that hadn't disappointed him.

"I don't understand all that stuff," Anakin said, "That stuff about dying and life force and all that. But it makes Obi-wan real sad. And you too, I think."

"Palpatine is not a good man," Qui-Gon said, "I'm sad because he's taken Obi-wan from me... and from the Jedi Order."

Anakin shrugged. "He hasn't taken Obi-wan, he's sleeping over there."

Anakin pointed to Obi-wan's room and Qui-Gon couldn't help but laugh. The boy was so innocent. Truly, he didn't belong here.

"I wish it was that easy."

Anakin took Qui-Gon's hand and lead him to a couch where they sat beside one another in the darkness. 

"Is Obi-wan evil now?" Anakin asked. 

Qui-Gon's heart was broken. It took him a moment to find the right words, "He is very lost. I don't think even I can help him."

"Hmm, I don't think so," Anakin mused, clearly pondering this very hard, "I think there's still good in him, somewhere. I can feel it."

Qui-Gon smiled. If Anakin could feel it, surely it must be there. The boy gave him hope in ways that he couldn't explain. He wasn't going to give up. Not yet.

"I don't know what to do," Qui-Gon said bluntly, burying his head in his hands. There was no point in lying to Anakin.

"Try taking your own advice," Anakin said as though it was painfully obvious, "When I was playing dejarik with the droid."

Qui-Gon didn't understand.

"It's best to adapt to Obi-wan's rules," Anakin said, "Try to understand his prospective."

" _Perspective_ ," Qui-Gon corrected with a grin. Anakin was so cute-- and he was right, too. He needed to understand Obi-wan before he went in and tried to change him. There _must_ be a reason he was so adamant about not returning. Finally at ease, Qui-Gon figured he should probably go to sleep.

"Anakin?" He paused in the doorway to the hall that led to his and Obi-wan's shared quarters. 

"Mm-hmm?" Anakin's voice was more distant.

"If Obi-wan doesn't--" Qui-Gon cut himself off, "I want you to come back to the temple with me if Obi-wan insists on staying here."

"Oh? Um, okay," Anakin said with disappointment in his voice. "Sure, if you want me to."

"You're going to be a powerful Jedi. I can tell already," Qui-Gon concluded, then left the room.

***

A few steps into the hallway, Qui-Gon could hear voices coming from his room. They were both familiar-- one of them was Obi-wan. The other he couldn't recognize right away. As he got closer, he could make out words.

"I understand," Obi-wan said, "It's a hard time for me, too. But I have something important to tell you."

The second voice, a female, responded, "I don't know, Obi. I have the meeting tomorrow, and..."

A brief silence followed. Qui-Gon could only assume it was because Obi-wan had sensed his presence directly outside their door.

"I have to go," Obi-wan said at last. It was nice speaking to you again, m'lady."

"You too, my friend. Be safe," the female voice said, then he heard Obi-wan promptly turn off his holocommunicator. 

Qui-Gon entered with hesitancy. He found Obi-wan laying across his duvet on his stomach. He looked completely casual. "Who was that?"

"Who was what?" Obi-wan asked innocently.

 _Bantha fodder._ Qui-Gon had to be casual about this. He climbed into Obi-wan's bed as though nothing was bothering him. "Who were you just talking to on your holocom?"

"Oh, yeah, that." Obi-wan paused. "An old friend."

"You want to see her?" Qui-Gon pushed further. He wasn't getting away that easily.

Obi-wan exhaled loudly. "Yeah. It's been a while. For a time it felt like the Order was holding me back, but now..."

Obi-wan's voice trailed off. All at once, Qui-Gon understood. This was about more than just him. For all he knew, this was never about him to begin with. He was just a tool; an excuse for Obi-wan to walk away. 

"It's Satine, isn't it?"

Obi-wan didn't answer and that told him everything he needed to know.


	8. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon gets some time to talk with Obi-wan alone. At last, Qui-Gon thinks he's making progress with his mission. But is he really...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday again? No problem!
> 
> this fic... is so fun. lol. things will start heating up after this, i swear. but i have also been really busy with college and all that, so i'm gonna try to keep updating as regularly as i can. still, i'm gonna apologize in advance (for like the third time) for any missed updates. i'll try my hardest to keep 'em regular!

Qui-Gon thanked the Force that he finally woke up before Obi-wan. Whatever Palpatine had him doing was clearly taking a lot of of him, as evident by the deep sleep Obi-wan had fallen into.

Qui-Gon tiptoed out of their room and walked to the lobby as quietly as possible. It had just occurred to him that he'd never been in any of the other hallways that expanded from the main room besides the one that led to his quarters and the one that led to the dining room. There were four other hallways that had entrances he'd never even thought going down.

Well, Qui-Gon figured, now was just as good a time as any to explore.

He chose the hallway directly to the left of the dining room. As it turned out, that hall led to the kitchen. Qui-Gon found several appliances he was comfortable working with, as well as ingredients stowed away in various cabinets, so he decided to get cooking.

An hour later found Qui-Gon putting the finishing touches on some mediocre-at-best-looking breakfast cakes. Quite proud, Qui-Gon cleaned up his mess and brought his creation into the lobby. He just caught Obi-wan leaving his room, looking a bit confused.

"Oh, Master," Obi-wan observed, "You're awake."

Qui-Gon was suddenly reminded of something he'd been meaning to say for a while. "Don't you think you should stop calling me that?"

"What, 'Master?'" Obi-wan tilted his head to the side. He was so cheeky.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said flatly, "I'm not your master anymore."

Obi-wan didn't seem to have a response.

"Here," Qui-Gon shoved the plate of breakfast cakes towards Obi-wan, "I made these for you. Save some for Anakin, though."

Obi-wan still looked shaken. "Thank you... Qui-Gon."

Obi-wan accepted the plate and sat down while Qui-Gon took his usual meditative stance in front of the viewport. He took a deep breath in. This was going to be a difficult conversation.

"This was about her, wasn't it?" Qui-Gon closed his eyes.

"Who? What?" Obi-wan said with genuine confusion.

"Satine. This was about her."

Obi-wan was speechless. "Satine? No, wait. What?"

"You didn't leave the Order to save my life, you left it so you could be with her," Qui-Gon said calmly.

He heard Obi-wan jump to his feet. "No, that's not true! I didn't think to talk to her until last night— that was the first time. You know I could never lie to you! And even if it was the reason—"

Qui-Gon whipped his head around. The look on Obi-wan's face hurt his heart. For the first time since he was a youngling, Qui-Gon sensed raw anger from Obi-wan. 

"—Why does it matter to you? Can't you see I'm not going back?!"

Qui-Gon rose to his feet and took a step towards Obi-wan. 

Obi-wan recoiled. His voice cracked. "I don't belong to you. I can do what I want!"

"Why are you so angry, Obi-wan?" Qui-Gon sent a wave of comfort through their bond, but it quickly bounced back. Something deeper was bothering him.

"If you want to go back to the Order, then go. But I'm not leaving."

Qui-Gon didn't move. "But— you have to—"

"I have to _what_ ," Obi-wan hissed, "I have to train the boy?"

Qui-Gon nodded.

"If you want Anakin so badly, you take him!" Again, Obi-wan was furious— only this time, he practically shouting, "Pull him out of an environment where he's learning _and_ having fun. Stick him in with the other Jedi and let him be taught that feelings are toxic. Tell him that he can't care about other people, that he can't love other people. And when he tries to walk away because he realizes that it's kriffing insane to live that way, chase him down. Tell him you'll bring him back, then don't leave until he goes with you! Fine, do that! I don't care!"

Qui-Gon couldn't even begin to think of what to say.

"Why are you still here?" Obi-wan finally added.

"Because, Obi-wan—" Qui-Gon began, but cut himself off.

"Because he loves you," Another voice cut in. 

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon turned towards the hallway the intruder had come from. There stood Anakin, looking awfully tired in his sleepwear. 

"Go back to bed, Anakin," Obi-wan instructed.

"He does, though," Anakin insisted. He ran over to Obi-wan's side and tugged on his robe. "We talked last night. He loves you, I can tell."

 _Damn it, Anakin, not now._ Qui-Gon squeezed his eyes shut.

"Jedi aren't allowed to love. They aren't allowed to care about anything but themselves," Obi-wan said.

"He told me," Anakin said, pride filling his voice, "That he'd take me back to the temple by myself if you insisted on staying here. But he really, really, _really_ wants to help you. He thinks Palpatine is a bad man, and I think he just wants you to be safe."

Qui-Gon felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest. He opened his eyes to find that Obi-wan had pulled him into a tight hug.

"Is that true?" Obi-wan asked.

"I have to try looking at things your way. I owe this to you," Qui-Gon said. He returned the hug with one arm while the other ruffled Anakin's hair. "Someone wise told me that."

Their group hug only lasted for a minute before Palpatine's voice interrupted them.

"My, what a touching picture this is."

Obi-wan quickly shoved away and stood at attention, head lowered. Based on Obi-wan's reaction, Qui-Gon could've guessed Palptine was furious. Instead, his tone was almost jocular.

"Come, my apprentice," Palpatine beckoned Obi-wan to follow, "We have much work to do."

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Qui-Gon asked. He glanced at Obi-wan and forced a smile. "You've been a generous host, I'd love to help in any way I can."

Palpatine looked from Obi-wan to Qui-Gon. A grin spread across his face that made Qui-Gon uneasy. "The more the merrier, Master Qui-Gon."

***

"I have a meeting with the Senate in an hour, so you must practice by yourselves for a time," Palpatine said, peering out from under the hood of his brown cloak. 

Qui-Gon thought it was kind of ridiculous. He'd seen Palpatine put the damn thing on, what was the point of concealing his identity? He sighed. This wasn't going to work.

The room they sat in was stranger than the others; though the hallway from the lounge was practically identical. The interior of the walls was a deep purple and the only source of light came from a single window close to the ceiling. Qui-Gon noted that the ceiling was significantly lower than the rest of the rooms in the palace— he had to duck upon entering the doorway. There was also a strange emptiness to the room, as the only furnishings were some pillows on the floor in a circle around what appeared to be a holoprojector. 

Obi-wan sat on one of the pillows in the ideal meditation pose— a sight that Qui-Gon had actually found himself _missing._

Qui-Gon followed Obi-wan's lead and sat on the pillow beside him. Palpatine was positioned opposite Obi-wan, facing them both. He inspected their posture and commented, "Very good. Repeat the mantra I've taught you, Obi-wan."

Unwavering, Obi-wan looked straightforward. His eyes narrowed intensely as he recited, "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power, through power I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broke. The Force shall set me free."

Qui-Gon stared at Obi-wan in shock. _What was that??_

It reminded him of the Jedi code... but everything was wrong. The meaning had been twisted and flipped around, like someone had changed it for their own agenda. Obi-wan didn't believe what he was saying. He couldn't. This wasn't the Obi-wan he knew. This wasn't the Obi-wan he'd embraced only moments before.

"You've done well, my apprentice," Palpatine praised. "Let's pick up where we left off."

Obi-wan waved a hand and the holoprojector turned on. A planet system that Qui-Gon vaguely recognized appeared above it, with the planet displayed at the center while its moons were spread throughout the room. It was almost beautiful, the way the blue light glowed in the dark. 

"Focus on Mandalore," Palpatine's voice brought Qui-Gon back to reality. Just like that, the beauty was gone.

Obi-wan's eyes were squeezed shut. There was a crease in his brow. He was visibly trying very hard. "I– I can't. It's too far. Too large."

"Use your emotions," Palpatine said, "Focus on what you desire. Use that."

Qui-Gon scowled. This was absolutely not how the Force worked. The Force can't be channeled with pitiful emotion— Palpatine was a _horrible_ teacher to even think—

"Fear—" Obi-wan said, voice strained.

"Good, good," Palpatine raised his head, "Tell me more."

"I sense... they're scared. There's a high concentration of fear at the Capital. The government is very scared." Obi-wan took a deep breath. His body relaxed. "They're scared of something..."

"Of what, my apprentice?"

"Of... of..." Obi-wan cut himself off and tried again, "They're scared of something that's going to happen. Soon, I think."

Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing. This should be impossible— Mandalore was _lightyears_ away. Sensing what a high concentration of lifeforms are feeling— no matter how densely populated— was a completely preposterous idea, even for a jedi as skilled as Master Yoda. And yet, here was Obi-wan.

Palpatine rose to his feet and approached them. He put his hand on Obi-wan's shoulder. "You've done well. I must attend my meeting now, but use this time to train with your former master. Practice the moves I've taught you with your 'saber."

Palpatine turned off the holoprojector manually and walked across the room. He paused in the doorway. "Good luck, Master Qui-Gon. You'll need it."


	9. Up to Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon gets injured (again), and a new face arrives at the Palace to say hello. What a strange set of circumstances...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday again? .....ugh. Okay, so chapters might be a bit slower coming after this. Next week I should have one posted, but I'm not so sure after that. College has gotten really difficult all of a sudden, and to be honest I've been a lot more depressed lately. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this fic is genuinely fun to write. Please continue to give me feedback, it really helps me on so many levels. Enjoy <3

Qui-Gon wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

"So," he wheezed, desperately trying to catch his breath, "That's why you were talking to Satine? You wanted her to be safe while Palpatine spied on what the Mandalorian government was feeling?"

Obi-wan didn't answer right away. He took a step back and flipped his hair, droplets of sweat falling from the bangs plastered to his forehead. The hand that wasn't holding his 'saber supported his upper body on his knee. "Yeah."

"He's planning something," Qui-Gon said, sadness weighing on his voice.

"Yeah."

"If it worries you," Qui-Gon took a step towards Obi-wan. He parried his 'saber and thrusted, anticipating Obi-wan to strike from his left. "Why are you helping him?"

Obi-wan caught Qui-Gon off guard by striking from his right. Their blades clashed with such force that Qui-Gon nearly lost his balance. "I'm not worried, I just—"

"Obi-wan." Qui-Gon said plainly. He could _feel_ the anxiety Obi-wan was emitting into the Force. 

Obi-wan barred his teeth and pushed harder against Qui-Gon's 'saber. Qui-Gon took a step back and thrust from the right, meeting Obi-wan's blade once again. "I'm helping because I have to, okay?"

"You don't owe him anything," Qui-Gon hissed as Obi-wan struck his blade twice from the left, then attacked from the front. Qui-Gon blocked the move by holding his blade horizontally above his head. 

"Yes, I do. This is where I _belong,_ " Obi-wan emphasized the last word of his statement by kicking Qui-Gon in the stomach. 

_Oh._

Qui-Gon recoiled. That hurt a lot more than it should've.

He crumpled onto the ground. Obi-wan hadn't even kicked him that hard; they were just sparring. Even still, he felt like he was _dying._ It hurt so bad he couldn't find the strength to cry out in pain.

"Qui-Gon!"

Obi-wan was suddenly at his side, leaning over his body.

Qui-Gon curled into himself. His breath was only coming in short bursts, interrupted by an intense burning sensation. He barely managed to choke out, "It's okay, Obi-wan. Not your fault."

"I'm— I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kick you like that," Obi-wan was getting frantic. "I'm gonna get help!"

Qui-Gon was just barely able to see Obi-wan run away before he passed out.

***

"You'll be fine," The female voice of the silver protocol droid assured Qui-Gon, placing a cloth bag of ice on his stomach. "It'll hurt for the next hour, but then it should pass. Take it easy and try not to leave the couch."

"Thank you, CT-18," Qui-Gon nodded graciously. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

As CT-18 hobbled out of the room, Obi-wan let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It wasn't your fault," Qui-Gon waved a hand dismissively, "There was no way you could've anticipated I was still sore from all those months ago."

"Still, I should've —" Obi-wan stopped himself as though he suddenly remembered something. "Do you have a scar?"

"Hm," Qui-Gon hadn't even thought to look for one. "I don't know."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. 

"Has Palpatine finished with his meeting?" Qui-Gon asked, though in reality it was a thinly veiled attempt to ask if he was _around._

Obi-wan shook his head. "It's the Mandalore council. They might be a while."

Qui-Gon shifted his position on the couch with the intention of getting up. However, that plan was cut short by a burning feeling in his stomach. He lay back down in defeat. "He's not planning anything good, Obi-wan. You're wise enough to realize you should not be helping."

Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose in a way that reminded Qui-Gon of himself. "He wants to dissuade Mandalore's pacifism and get them to side with the Republic."

"Why?" Qui-Gon propped himself up on his elbow, "There's not a war happening right now."

Obi-wan didn't say anything. Qui-Gon had a realization.

"That's what he's planning."

If this was any other person, Qui-Gon wouldn't be so worried. But this was Chancellor Palpatine, the man who utilized the invasion of Naboo to make himself head of the senate in less than three months; the man who was quite possibly using sith techniques to get what he wants (though Qui-Gon wasn't positive where he stood on that). Most importantly, this was Palpatine; the man who manipulated his once dedicated padawan into the fool that stood before him. 

"I know," Obi-wan said with his head lowered. 

"Why are you contributing to this?" Qui-Gon cried out much louder than he intended. "Obi-wan, this is not what I taught you! Who have you become?"

Obi-wan staggered back. "I just—"

He was interrupted by the door swinging open behind him. Led by a handful of guards, Palpatine had impeccable timing as always. 

"Obi-wan, come," Palpatine called from across the room, "I have a guest that's simply _dying_ to hear from you."

Qui-Gon barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes when Obi-wan looked to him for approval. He hesitantly turned to leave, but was caught by the wrist.

"I know how you feel about her," Qui-Gon whispered. "Be careful."

Obi-wan nodded. "I'll try."

***

After a warm meal and a nap, Qui-Gon was finally feeling better. By asking some guards stationed outside the main corridor, he discovered the Chancellor was mingling with the Mandalore planetary council. That, he figured, was where he'd find Obi-wan.

He took the elevator down a few floors to one of the many ballrooms in the Palace. Right away, Qui-Gon felt out of place amongst the Senators of Mandalore. In any other circumstance, Qui-Gon would be perfectly equipped to fit in with the fancy-dressed politicians. This time, however, Qui-Gon felt like he was missing something. Orders from the council, perhaps. Or something else.

Qui-Gon quickly spotted Obi-wan across the room. He was chatting with Satine and holding a fancy drink in his hand. Obi-wan was looking at her the way he only looked at Satine, and, for some reason, it made Qui-Gon very angry.

Satine was the first to glance at him. She offered a friendly smile and beckoned him over. Her face, Qui-Gon noticed, had really matured since they last met. Then again, she was practically a child all those years ago. Her style had also matured since then; her face was complimented very nicely by two blonde tendrils sticking out from a very complex updo. She wore a shapely lavender dress.

Qui-Gon approached Satine and Obi-wan. He gave a slight bow. "Satine, it's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine, Master Qui-Gon," Satine's voice was more refined than he remembered; it was no wonder Obi-wan was in love with her, "Obi-wan had mentioned you were staying at the Palace."

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-wan, then back to Satine. "And what else has he mentioned?"

Obi-wan was red with embarrassment. Satine laughed. "He's on a mission learning about the Galactic Senate from Chancellor Palpatine, and you're here paying him a visit to check his progress."

"You didn't tell her?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it'd be better to tell her in person," Obi-wan said awkwardly. A part of Qui-Gon enjoyed seeing Obi-wan squirm like this in front of Satine. It served him right for breaking his heart and leaving everything behind.

"Tell me what?" Satine's expression suddenly became intense. She was not about to be forgotten so easily. "Obi-wan, what didn't you tell me?"

 _I was going to tell her,_ Obi-wan said to Qui-Gon through their bond.

 _When?_ Qui-Gon prodded.

Obi-wan sighed. "Pardon my forwardness, but could we speak alone, Satine?"

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading! more updates are coming soon (as i mentioned, i've already got the first few chapters written). if you want to keep tabs on how this fic is coming along, you can find me on tumblr at slcyguy.tumblr.com. As per usual, comments are appreciated! thanks again!


End file.
